Link and Dark Link meet
by Ruby Deathtrap
Summary: It's a story about Link getting lost and meeting Dark Link for the first time. Dark Link falls in love with Link almost immediatly. Zelda isn't to happy about it.... Not proper for young people in future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**Link and Dark Link meet.**

**DISCLAMER**: Hey this is Disclaimer guy. I do not own Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters. (Unfortunately)

Beware, this fanfic is all about Dark link being gay and him falling in love with link. Zelda gets ticked and Dark link is obsessed! They are adults…..

**CHAPTER ONE**

Link wanders through a swamp, hopelessly lost and alone

Link: Damn it! Why does this always happen to me?!

he tosses his sword over one shoulder, as night approaches wall masters appear. Link rolls his eyes and starts running, searching for a way out and a way to escape the wall masters chasing him. The sounds of the giant hands splashing through the swamp water plays on Links nerves, suddenly something grabs his leg, he falls forward landing face first in the muck."

Link: What the?!

he grumbles while slowly standing, feeling shocked that the wall masters didn't immediately pounce on him. Link turns to see where the wall masters are but all he sees is a man that looks like him, except in black, tying together the dead wall masters. Link stares in astonishment. He snaps out of his daze and glares

Link: Did you trip me?! I could have been killed by those things if you even hesitated to kill them!

The guy turns and grins darkly at him. Links face suddenly gets a hint of red

Link: wh-wha-WHAT!? What are you staring at?! Who are you?! What're you doing here?!?! IS THERE ANY WAY OUT OF HERE?!?!

He starts to become frantic as the guy puts a hand on the side of his head and starts laughing darkly. As he speaks his voice is smooth and eerily calm

Dark Link: My name is Dark Link. And yes I tripped you, if I didn't how else would you stop? If you kept running I wouldn't have been able to kill these….. Things….. The more you run the more they run, it's that simple.

Link: You didn't have to trip me!!

Dark Link raises an eyebrow

Dark Link: I should kill you. You know?

Link takes a hesitant step back, a nervous expression on his face. Dark Link laughs menacingly

Dark Link: Calm down, your to amusing to kill….. yet…..

Link: grumble well _that's_ reassuring.

Dark Link laughs and turns to the side, looking off into the distance

Dark Link: Follow me if you want to find your way out.

He walks forward, without warning he takes off running. Link quickly tries to catch up, but he soon loses sight of Dark Link. He slows down, still lost and confused. Out of no where Dark Link runs past, his hand brushes against Link's cheek. Stumbling, Link regains his balance and his composure, eye twitching. He starts running after him again.

Link: What the?!?! Is he gay?! shakes his head It…. It was probably an accident!

He clears his throat and speeds up, he catches up to Dark Link enough that he won't lose sight of him. Suddenly Link falls into a hole in the ground, Dark Link stands over the hole and stares down

Dark Link: See ya soon!! grin

Links eyes flutter open, he casts his gaze around the room to see he's at the castle in a richly furnished room. His outer tunic is removed and his chest is bandaged. The door to the room slowly opens and Zelda peeks in

Zelda: L-link? Link! Your awake!

She runs over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles and gives her a small hug back. She stands back, her eyes tearing

Zelda: What happened?! When we found you, you were unconscious in a river near the front gate. We thought you were dead!

Link laughs slightly

Link: nothing happened, I just got a little lost and ran into some wall masters.He thinks: _No need to tell her about that weird Dark Link._

Zelda slowly smiles

Zelda: Well, the man who found you is here to see if your alright.

Link shakes his head smiling. Zelda turns and walks towards the door. Before she shuts the door and looks at him and smiles

Zelda: Link? Why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother?

she smiles and walks out of the door to go and find the man. Link looks astonished

Link: I-it can't be! Please don't tell me that Dark Link is here?!

Dark Link bursts through the door smiling up to his eyes

Dark Link: Link!! You're alright! You worried us!!!

Dark Link runs up to him and wraps him in a huge hug. Links eye begins to twitch

Link: uh…. You're….. crushing my….. ribs….. he says in between breathes

Dark Link backs away

Dark Link: Sorry!

Dark Link does a pathetic half smile while Zelda stands behind him giggling

Zelda: It's so nice to see two brothers get along so well!

Link: We're not brothers!!

Dark Link: shrugs and sighs, a sheepish smile on his face He's right, we're not brothers. I said that because it was the only way to get in here and see him.

Zelda is confused beyond belief

Zelda: Your not brothers? both boys shake their heads Then…. Why did you want to see him so much? Your not…..

Dark Link: raises an eyebrow If I have to I'll fight you for him.

Link goes pale. Zelda's fists start shaking as her cheeks flare

Link: You're….. Gay?!

Zelda: Screams You can't have him!!

Both guys stare at Zelda in astonishment. Jabs an index finger at Dark Link

Zelda: If you lay a hand on him then I'll have every guard in the castle after you! If I have to _I'll_ hunt and kill you!!

Dark Link: frowns darkly There is no way you can keep me from him.

Dark Link jumps into a glass of nearby orange juice and disappears

Link: uh…… right….. He gets up and grabs the juice, walks over to a sink and dumps it out

Okay! This is my first FanFic. I need some suggestions!! I know I have the characters acting a little abnormal but that's because it's been a while since I've played the games (Thanks to my oldest brother breaking the gamecube and nintendo64). You'll see more of Dark Link and his disturbing actions in chapter two.

I rated it R because of future chapters.

(Freaky 


	2. The Last Dark Link sees of Link

**Link and Dark Link meet.**

**DISCLAMER**: Hey this is Disclaimer guy. I do not own Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters. (Unfortunately)

Beware, this fanfic is all about Dark link being gay and him falling in love with link. Zelda gets ticked and Dark link is obsessed! They are adults…..

**Chapter Two**

**The Last Dark Link sees of Link**

Link wakes up once again in the castle. His chest is almost healed from his fall in the swamp down a hole. He stands and grabs his sword and tunic, tugging them on he goes outside. Making sure to avoid the guards and Zelda who had been keeping a constant eye on him. He wanders over to the main fountain

Link: Finally…. Silence….

He sighs deeply and sits on the fountains ledge, facing the garden. Casting his sword on the ground to reduce the weight on his previous injuries. He takes out his ocarana and begins to play when suddenly arms come out of the water along with the top half of Dark Link and wrap around Link's neck. Link screams and tries to jump away but Dark Link takes a fist and slams Link's lower ribs causing him to double over.

Dark Link: Can't have you screaming or running from me. grins darkly

Dark Link pulls him backwards into the water, taking him into the water temple. Link attempts to struggle but is unable to

Dark Link: whispers in his ear Your mine now….

Link's eyes go wide as he manages to pull away

Link: Fuck no!!

He takes off running into the endless room. Dark Link's laughter echoes after him

Dark Link: I'll find you here no matter where you go! The room never ends!!

Link keeps running, looking back every now and then to make sure he's not being pursued. The room does seem to never end, he starts running faster and faster. Slowly becoming frantic, he sweats profusely (Big word for a small mind). In a rage he screams, as he does he runs head first into a wall and goes limp, sliding to the floor. The wall matches the color of fog, he looks down at his feet and sees he was on a treadmill. He slowly stands, swearing

Link: Damn it! That explains a lot!!

Dark Link is leaning back against some invisible object, reading. He looks up

Dark Link: Had enough?

Dark Link starts to slowly walk towards Link, grinning…. Link starts running in circle with Dark Link chasing after him, arms wide open

Link: Get away from me!!!!

Dark Link: Come back my love!!

out of no where an arrow hits Dark Link in the back. They both turn and look to see Zelda knocking another arrow

Zelda: Get away from Link before I shoot your balls off….

She carefully aims the arrow. Dark Link frowns and takes several steps back

Dark Link: Be careful what you say, or I just may deal with you now. Then you'll never see Link's and my wedding.

Link turns green

Zelda: Tightens her grip on the arrow and pulls it back One more word and you'll be a ball less bastard!

Dark Link scowls and disappears. He comes up beneath Link and grabs his feet, slowly pulling him under. Link starts screaming like a frightened five year old girl. The guards that were somewhere in the room run up and pull Link and Dark Link from the ground….. Zelda let's the arrow fly…..

**THE END!**

Zelda let the arrow fly…. You know what that means! Well, that's the last chapter of this story. I'm gonna work on a new one. Same subject just different story. I didn't hold up to my promise of it getting more disgusting, I'm sorry…. Oh well!! Dark Link now has no balls and is in great pain while Link goes back to living a "normal" life!!


	3. Dark Link Returns!

Okay, it's been a looooooong time since I wrote chapter one and two! I think it may be close to two blasted years! Oh well, time for chapter three. I've grown up a bit (yay right) so it may be written better.

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Legend of Zelda or Nintendo. So blah…..

Oh yay, a side note! I hate saying this but oh well! Because I don't think I can write the same as I used to, in the story it's a month later! Link is healed, they're still paranoid about Dark Link coming back. And Dark Link decided to go back to High school! (Just kidding). So, Zelda didn't kill Dark Link, she just shot his balls off. But despite missing his precious jewels, he's still after Link!

Link lay sleeping in his room in the castle. Twitching every now and then from nightmares of Dark Link and Zelda. A guard stood silently outside of Link's room. All water was removed from Link's room and the guard was told "Shoot to kill" if he sees Dark Link. A shadow moved through the halls of the castle, a cold breeze followed after. The shadow stood before the silent guard until it heard him snoring.

"Interesting….." The shadow shuffled around the guard and through the door. It stood above Link, a menacing look in its eyes. It pointed a finger at Link and poked him in the forehead until Link opened his eyes and let out a startled gasp.

"Dark Link!" Dark Link instantly smacked Link so he was unconscious again. He picked Link up and threw him over his shoulder.

"This is fun!" Dark Link skipped out of the room, carrying Link, and out of the castle…..

_**At the Castle**_

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FELL ASLEEP!" **Screamed Zelda at the top of her lungs. The guard fidgeted uneasily.

"Well, I…."  
"YOU LET HIM KIDNAP LINK! I SHOULD HAVE YOU KILLED!" She bellowed with all her might while the courtiers in the background mumbled about how much of a spoiled brat she was. Zelda turns her fiery gaze at them, they slink away slowly. She turned her attention back at the guard who was now definitely scared half way to hell. She spoke quietly with a deadly precision. "Grab all of your best guards and hunt Link down, its either you come back with him or _not at all_." The guard slowly inched away, nodding until he was around the corner, he took off at a run.

_**Dark Link's Lair**_

Dark Link lay on a rosewood bed next to Link, staring at him lovingly. Link's eyes slowly drifted open, and then…..

"**HOLY SHIT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FRUIT!" **Link jumped up and made a run for the door only to hear a 'clink' then seeing the floor flying up at his face. He moaned quietly before crawling back onto his feet and looking for what tripped him. What he saw both disturbed and scared him, he was shackled to the bed. His face slowly went dead pale "oh god no….." He quickly glanced down at what he was wearing and stumbled, he found himself in a skin tight fingertip length wedding gown. His eyes traveled back to wear Dark Link was lying, staring at him with a mischievous grin. Dark Link was wearing a wedding tuxedo, with his hair slicked back.

"How are you today, my love?" Dark Link said mockingly. Link scowled fiercely.

"How the hell do you think I'm doing! Why the fuck am I wearing this! WHATS GOING ON! …….. And what the heck is wrong with you! What are you trying to do!" Dark Link stood and walked seductively towards Link, swinging his hips a little.

"We're going to be married, there's nothing that little skank Zelda can do about it." Multiple weird looks played across Dark Link's face as he came close to Link, all the space that was between them was a hair's length. Link shrunk back as much as possible, wishing like hell that he had something to smack Dark Link with. Suddenly he got an idea (it's a miracle!). Link stood straight and slapped Dark Link, like a real woman! Dark Link stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what the?" Dark Link looked at Link with round eyes. "you just slapped me?" he stops and thinks, then brakes out laughing "You just slapped me!" Link's face turned bright red.

"Yay? So! If you don't let me go I'll do worse!" Link tried to seem intimidating in a dress. Dark Link kept laughing.

"What? You're going to kick me? I don't have any balls for you to kick!"

"Then why are you still after me!" Dark Link quickly wrapped his arms around Link's waist.

"Because I love you you moron." Link turned green

"Oh god I'm going to be sick!" Link (who is wearing high heels) slams his foot down on Dark Link's foot. Dark link lets go with a yelp of pain as Link runs back over to the bed and searches through the drawers of the bed stand. He finds a very convenient key to the shackles and unlocks them. "So there!" He takes off at a run from the odd little room only to realize he's in the endless room again. "WHAT!" He looks around this time and makes sure he's not on another treadmill, he starts running. Two hours and a pair of broken high heels later, he finds a door. Before he could open the door it swings open, Dark Link stands in front of him, grinning.

"Where do you think your going my little minx?" Dark Link takes a step towards Link, a gut wrenching sound of metal through skin rips the air as Dark Link falls forward, his eyes wide in disbelief and pain. Zelda pulls her sword from Dark Link's back with a satisfied air.

"Link! You're safe! ……" she stops and looks at what he's wearing. She puts a hand over her mouth and tries her hardest not to laugh. Link raises an eyebrow at her.

"What? Its not like you can wear this and still feel sexy!"

_**The End**_

_Okay, it's over for real this time! I just had to put this in! So Zelda saved Link FOR ONCE! She proved to be useful in some way! And Link does look smexy in a wedding dress! Well, if any one wants to speak with meh then go to my e-mail! I love to talk! And I need story ideas! _


End file.
